Gabe's Wish
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Gabe Duncan's having a rough time. He's now being forced to clean his entire room for the rest of the day, thanks to his parents. That is until he mysteriously encounters a magic lamp. With a genie by his side, what will Gabe think of next? Especially when one of his wishes becomes quite interesting than the rest? The ending will surprise you. ONE-SHOT.


**"Gabe's Wish"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the show "Good Luck Charlie" or any of its characters. "Good Luck Charlie" and its characters are owned by Disney. Anyway, here's a quick little Gabe one-shot just to tide you over. Oh, and a little P.S. here, but it's my first ever Good Luck Charlie fic on this site. I figured I'd try something different other than doing Monster High, Ever After High, Total Drama, My Little Pony, or Phineas and Ferb fics.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a rowdy day down at the Duncan household as Gabe Duncan was busy cleaning his room, by order of his parents. PJ would have been here to help him, but he was over there at his apartment with his best friend Emmett, who were busy playing video games for amusement. Truth be told, Gabe's room was a total mess. It was full of pizza boxes, empty soda cans, dirty clothes, messy underwear, messy bed sheets and toilet paper.<p>

Meanwhile, Gabe was busy trying to get rid of his trash, which was nearly larger than his messy room combined.

"Uhhh, this sucks!" Gabe pouted as he tried hard to carry that trash. "This sucks to high heaven! I wish I could find something to get rid of this trash real easily, then I wouldn't have to worry about carrying this grub."

This was total hell for Gabe. With trash scattered all around the room, this was gonna take all night. Heck, this was gonna take forever! By the time was over, Gabe would be 100 years old. No way he was getting old like this.

After trying so hard to get the trash out, Gabe tumbled over the wall where he banged his head.

On top of all that, a weird lamp fell off and landed right on Gabe's lap. Looking down at the gold object, Gabe analyzed this object real closely.

"Okay, I don't remember having this lamp..." Gabe muttered in confusion, "Maybe it's some kind of cruddy gravy bowl Dad got. I'm mean look at that! How cruddy is this thing right here? Like I'm gonna believe some sort of genie's gonna pop out of this if I rub it."

Just to make fun of the so-called 'gravy bowl', Gabe rubbed the top of the handle.

But then, in an instant, the lamp started to shake. Scared out of his mind, Gabe set it down.

"Oh man, it's coming alive!" Gabe gasped.

After a few little shakes, smoke began to burst out of the lamp. And out came a black genie. He looked a little old and wrinkly, which would explain why the genie looked too much like John Witherspoon. No kidding, he looked like he could be an exact copy of the actor himself.

And yet, Gabe was still shocked.

"Are you... are you a molester?" Gabe raised his eyebrow.

"Do I look like a molester to ya, dummy?" The genie said. "I oughtta take my belt and whoop yo' ass with it, just to make you tender and crispy like a fried egg sammich!"

"No, I'm good." Gabe said, backing off a bit.

"Good, let's keep it that way," The genie nodded. "Anyway, I'm your genie. Make your three wishes and make it quick because I got a fine honey waiting for me down at the kingdom. Of course, she knows how I love to see her get popped. Check this out: BANG BANG BANG BANG BAN-"

"Okay, I didn't need to see that." Gabe said, averting his eyes for a moment. "Okay, I wish for this trash to be taken out of here."

"As you wish, Gabe." The genie happily obliged.

Crossing his arms, the genie bopped his head.

In a magical moment, all of the trash from Gabe's room was instantly taken out. Not a single crumb, feather or dust was around his room one bit. Gabe was lightly impressed by this coming from the genie.

"Not bad," Gabe nodded. "Okay, I also wish for pizza."

"What kind?" The genie raised an eyebrow.

"Just surprise me." Gabe shrugged.

"Yo' wish is my command."

As the genie crossed his arms and bopped his head, a fully baked pizza appeared on Gabe's lap. It was a standard, fresh-crusted DiGiorno's Pizza with Pepperoni, one of Gabe's favorites.

"You got one last wish," The genie told him. "What is it that you desire?"

His statement forced Gabe to think. What was the most desirable thing that Gabe wanted in life? The only thing that would give Gabe meaning. And after such thinking, Gabe finally decided the one thing he wanted.

"Well, there is something on my mind that I want..." Gabe muttered.

Because of this, Gabe whispered in the genie's ear. The genie was quite interested what Gabe wanted in life. In fact, he was so interested by what Gabe told him that he decided to give that third wish to him.

"Oooh, I like that." The genie chuckled, "As you wish, Mr. Gabe Duncan!"

As the Genie crossed his arms and bopped his head, Gabe looked out the window.

To his surprise, Gabe found Mrs. Dabney coming out of the house with a trashful of garbage.

"Man, I gotta tell that Duncan kid to quit throwing his trash in my house," Mrs. Dabney replied to herself. "I swear that kid is Satan's spawn."

Suddenly, Mrs. Dabney heard something coming down from the sky. It sounded so violent, it felt so roaring, and it was coming down in the speed of sound. Curious to find out what it was, Mrs. Dabney looked up and saw what was hovering over her.

"OHHHH, SWEET MOTHER OF-"

Was all that a scared Mrs. Dabney would say when a meteorite the size of Gabe himself struck down on her, crushing her like a pancake!

This painful sight brought joy to Gabe's face, seeing his long-time neighbor/nemesis smashed like a bruised apple. With no movement coming from her arms, Gabe's job was done.

"Definitely the best day ever." Gabe smiled to himself.

So far, this was waaaaaay better than having to clean his room. With the help of his smack-talking genie, Gabe could now enjoy his life a lot more better.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we could always say that Mrs. Dabney got injured, just to make it a little more family-friendly. That's the way Disney Channel should have wanted it from "Good Luck Charlie". Anyway, this is my first Good Luck Charlie fic, so feedback is appreciated!<strong>


End file.
